october_dayefandomcom-20200213-history
Three Creators of Faerie
The Three Creators of Faerie, also known as The Big Three, the King and Queens, or the Lord and Ladies '''— is a colloquial name for Oberon and his wives Maeve and Titania, founders of the realm of Faerie. Description The Big Three are the rulers of all Faerie, and the top of the heap in all things: the highest political powers, and the highest on the potential power scale. Next to them, even the Firstborn are weak. '''Oberon, Maeve, and Titania are scary as hell. They've also been missing for roughly five hundred years, which explains a lot about the state of Faerie in Toby's time. Every child of the Big Three is considered one of the Firstborn, and every Firstborn is potentially the parent of one or more races, depending on what they do. Some Firstborn will never have a descendant race; others may have two or more. ~ The Toby Daye FAQ The fae live in their own worlds but many of them live in the mortal world, too. The fae King Oberon has vanished and the current Queen rules in his absence. Each of the Dukes and Countesses rule their own land which is inviolate no matter how small it is. The land is called the ruler's “now”. The fae world seem to be full of half blood of various kinds but maybe that's because as a half blood Toby knows more other half bloods than full blooded people. ~ Seanan McGuire: Rosemary and Rue | Mervi's Book reviews Oberon About: * Oberon's First Law: no killing of other Fae * Power over Blood Magic ,Forum Post "Question about magic" the magic of memory and theftThe Winter Long, ch. 19 Firstborn Children: * Luidaeg (First born of all Firstborn) * Amandine * Blind Michael (Maeve's child) * Acacia * Eira Rosynhwyr (First born of Titania) * Elton * Amorica (deceased) * Dobrinya Descendant Races: * Tuatha de Dannan * Dochas Sidhe Titania About: * Summer Queen * Out of all Titania's descendants, only the Daoine Sidhe can measure another's death by the taste of their blood * Power over Flower Magic, illusions and wards Firstborn Children: * Acacia * Eira Rosynhwyr Descendant Races: * Daoine Sidhe * Blodynbryd * Merrow Maeve About: *Power over Water Magic, transformation and healing Firstborn Children: * Luidaeg (by Oberon) * Blind Michael * Gentle Annie * Black Annis * Keiko Inari Descendant Races: * Tylwyth Teg * Undine * Kitsune See Also * Firstborn * List of First Born * List of Fae Types * List of Faerie Kingdoms, Duchys, Realms * List of October Daye books Book References External References *Seanan McGuire: The Toby Daye FAQ Oberon: *Oberon - Wikipedia *Myths and Magic......: Oberon, King of the Faeries and Elves *Oberon (legendary figure) -- Encyclopedia Britannica *Fairy Folklore and Mythology in "A Midsummer’s Night Dream" | CulturePotion *Oberon - Princeton edu Titania: *Titania - Wikipedia *Midsummer Dreaming - Titania fairy queen *Titania | Famous Faeries Maeve: *The Faery Queen - Queen Maeve *Medb - Wikipedia *Goddess Maeve | Journeying to the Goddess *Celtic Queen Medb *MEDB - the Celtic Mother Goddess (Celtic mythology) *Irish, Queen Maeve, faery, County Sligo, Connacht, warrior queen, Ireland *The Witch's Book Of Words: The Fae Queens Part 1- Queen Mab *Queen Mab | Famous Faeries General Toby-verse Links: * Seanan McGuire: The Toby Daye FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire: Fairy Tale Survival FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire's Discussion Board • Index page * October Daye series - Urban Fantasy Wiki - Series information page * Fang-tastic Fiction: Seanan McGuire: OCTOBER DAYE Series - summary of entire series including world-building. * October Daye Series ~ Shelfari (character lists, setting, glossaries, quotes, etc.) * Carpewiki - October Daye Series ~ Wiki * October Daye - Television Tropes & Idioms * Galavanting Girl Books: Breakdown of a Heroine - October Daye Category:Faerie Royalty Category:Types of fae Category:Characters Category:Needs work